


Napping

by whichlights



Series: In which Keith and Lance talk to each other (except not really) [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Feelings, M/M, im in klance hell i cant get out and this series is my only escape, naps, so many feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7677430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichlights/pseuds/whichlights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith goes to get Lance for dinner and instead admits things</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>The one where Keith talks to Lance, except he's asleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	Napping

Keith walked into the area that functioned as a living room. "Lance, come on, dinner. Coran made the green sludge again!"

Keith paused. "Lance?"

There was a soft snore. Keith jumped, then calmed down. It was just Lance, asleep on the couch, curled up into a ball with his jacket on top of him.

Keith gave a small smile. "Tired after today's mission, huh? Yah. Me too. You deserve a rest, seeing as you saved all our sorry skins."

"You're good at that." Keith said. "Saving people. Not that I'd ever admit it to your face. But yah. I mean, the whole team is good at saving each other. It's our job."

"My brain does that a lot. Singling you out against the rest of the team, highlighting your accomplishments, noting what you could do better- not that there's much -and sometimes it... I just stare."

"I refuse to believe that your rivalry thing has gotten to me. No way that happened. We're not rivals. I don't want to be."

_Then what do you want, Keith?_ His brain taunted.

"I want to be your friend." Keith said, and his voice was slightly desperate as he realized halfway through his sentence that wasn't what he wanted at all. _I want to be with you._

Keith sighed. "I'll tell the team you're not coming."

**Author's Note:**

> um... yah
> 
> imma go over here
> 
> Also psst i made an art please check it out i beg
> 
> [here](http://witchlightsands.tumblr.com/post/148405440045/i-fell-face-first-into-klance-hell-and-i)


End file.
